My Lord Prussia
by SweetTartAssassin
Summary: All Matthew wanted was a nice Saturday, but due to unexpected events and a penis for brains thought Matthew finds himself masturbating to Prussia, but what happens when said Prussian whats to come over and mistakes Matthew moans of pleasure for ones of pain. Warning! PruCan Smut! Masturbation! One Shot!


**SweetTart:** Hey'o~ This is PruCan Hardcore Smut! I recommend that is you don't wanna read Canada and Prussia going at it hard core, then leaving with your innocent between your legs. For those who have their heads so far in the gutter that your chillin with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, enjoy :)

BTW: I Don't own Hetalia and shit.

* * *

It was a nice day really, no country work. Alfred finally went back home, now Matthew had the whole house on this fine Saturday. And he planned to spend it like any other day, reading and drawing. But today was a very different day, he woke up with a flushed face and stained boxers. Why you ask? Two very sexy words, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Matthew tried to ignore the event but found it very hard, because that exactly what his dick got while just looking at a picture of the handsome albino. So he decided that he would do something he would never speak of and never try again. And that was masturbating. He had walked on France doing it many years ago when he was still a colony, and he's seen enough porn on Tumblr to at least grasp the basic idea. So that's where he sits now. On his bed, erection pounding in his jeans, his lights were dimmed and he had a picture of the white haired albino pulled up on his phone. Matthew closed his eyes, but had a hard time picturing the Albino.

'_What should I do? Maybe I'm not attracted to Gilbert, maybe I'm just going through a phase or something.'_ Matthew thought, and just as he was about to give and go take a cold shower, his phone rang. The familiar ringtone filled Matthew's ears as he froze. Gilbert. Matthew didn't want to answer but it would be rude if he didn't, so very timidly he pressed the green answer button on his phone and raised it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said quietly.

"Birdie~ Hallo! Hey you should let the awesome me come over. West is being a jack ass, and is kicking me out for the day." Gilbert explained. Matthew gasped lightly as his erection grew so much it hurt. Matthew moaned softy as he felt his hand travel down his body to the front of his jeans and began to rub up and down. Matthew flushed a bright red as he tried to suppress a moan.

"Birdie~ Earth to Birdie, don't ignore the awesome me!" Gilbert said.

"I-I'm listening G-Gil. S-something about G-Germany." Matthew said, trying his best not to moan while talking to his Prussian friend.

"Ja, so is it cool if I come over?" Gilbert asked, sadly for Matthew, his hand had slipped pasted his boxers and was now stroking his hard cock in hard and speedy motion.

"D-depends o-on w-hen y-you get h-here." Matthew stuttered.

"Umm… if I leave right now, I'll be there in 15 maybe 20 minutes. That cool?" Gilbert asked. 15 minutes should be enough time to finish up.

"Y-y-Ah~" Matthew, didn't realize that while he lost in the Prussian's sexy and very thick German accent, he let a finger move down to his hole and enter, moving itself in and out. There was silence until Gilbert asked very cautiously.

"Birdie? What was that?"

Come one Matt, you can come up with an excuse.

"Kuma bit me." Matthew said softly biting his lips to stop any moans that wanted to escape.

"Well then? Are you okay? Did he bite hard?"

Gilbert you're not helping! Matthew almost screamed into the phone when his fingers had found his prostate, unfortunately for Matthew Gilbert still heard some on the muffled scream, but apparently it did not process through his mind that the scream was filled of pleasure and not pain, like he thought.

"Birdie! What happened are you okay?!" Gilbert yelled into the phone.

"I-I'm Fin-AH~" Matthew moaned dropping the phone. _'Fuck it'_ "Gil~" Matthew moaned loudly as his three fingers drove in and out of him, while his free hand that no longer held the phone was crawling up his shirt and pinching his hard nipples roughly.

"Birdie!" He heard Gilbert's worried voice yell through his phone. "Birdie pick up! Are you okay! Say something!" Matthew heard Gilbert's voice but he didn't comprehend it, he was too lost in the pleasure he was being given by his hands and imagination.

"Hold on Birdie the awesome me will be there to help you just hold on!" And with that, Gilbert ended the call. Not that Matthew noticed, he was to into he was doing.

"Oh Gilbert~ Please!" Matthew moaned as his hands started ramming into his prostate as hard as they could. "Gilbert~" He moaned out again, induced into his fancies of the white haired albino. He could feel a strange sensation form in his lower stomach, and like all men he knew what that meant, but he didn't want this to end just yet, so he let his hand that was pinching to probably red nipples move down to his member and squeezed it at the base, making he moan out loudly.

'_Tell me what you want Birdie~' _Matthew pictured Gilbert saying as he gripped his member. Too memorized by his pleasure, Matthew didn't hear the door slamming shut or the frantic calling of his name.

"Gil~ Please Gilbert let me cum!" Matthew cried.

'_Call me by my country name and the awesome me might think about it.'_

"Oh~ Prussia, Lord Prussia~ Please let me cum!" Matthew moaned.

'_Oh, come on you can do better than that can't you?'_

"Master Prussia, please~ I want to cum let me please master~" Matthew pleaded but his hand squeezed hard and his fingers got faster.

'_Fine.'_ With that Matthew's hand let go and with a loud scream of the Prussian's name Matthew came, spitting his essence all over his shirt and even in his hair.

Exhausted Matthew pulled his fingers out of his abused hole with a sharp gasp and let out pants as he squinting his eyes to look at the celling.

"I can't believe I just masturbated to Prussia." Matthew said, disappointed in himself. "He'll never talk to me again if he found out I did this!" Matthew groaned.

"That's where you're awesomely mistaken~" Came a voice. A very, very familiar voice. Matthew shot up from his lying down position to come face to face with the ruby eyed albino that he had just shamelessly masturbated to. Matthew screamed and tried to cover himself, but was stopped by Gilbert's hands pinning him down on the bed.

"Gilbert?" Matthew said looking into his lust filled dark ruby eyes.

"Matthew~ you naughty boy. If you wanted the awesome Prussia to invade your vital regions you could of asked." Gilbert whisper lowly into the blushing Canadian's ear.

"Gil- Mmph" Matthew started, but was stopped but Gilbert's lips connecting with his. Gilbert, in all of his years of living, as never seen anything as hot as what he had just say. Matthew, fingering himself at the thought of him, even called him 'Lord Prussia' and 'master'. Even though it doesn't take much to turn Gilbert on, it just takes a hell of a lot more to make him cum, yet Matthew, with the little show he put on, made the insides of his boxers wet with pre-cum. Gilbert being already extremely turned on ,slipped his hand down to stroke Matthew's hardening member. Making the Canadian moan, closing his bright violet eyes, this action allowed Gilbert to slip his tongue into Matthew's mouth. His and Matthew's tongue mingled for a short while until Gilbert began demonstrating his dominance. Matthew gasped, saliva dripping down the side of his mouth as Gilbert attack his mouth. And in all honesty, Matthew was in heaven. Much better than his what his mind had pictured it. Matthew moaned and wrapped his arms around the albino pulling him in closer.

When they broke for air, Matthew's face was as bright as Spain's best tomato's and was panting as if he had just escaped a rabid bear. This made Gilbert smile.

"Birdie~ can you do the awesome me an awesome favor?"

"Oui?" Matthew said.

"Call me Lord Prussia, like you were when you were having all the fun by yourself." Gilbert smirked. Matthew blushed even brighter if it was even possible. But Matthew didn't decline; instead he gave Gilbert his most innocent look.

"Of course, anything you want… Lord Prussia. But can I ask you something?" Matthew asked pushing Gilbert off of him so that he could sit up. He actually had no idea why he was about to say what he was going to say, maybe because he was thinking with his dick, but he knew one thing was for certain. His lord needed to take him before he takes himself.

"Ja, go ahead." Matthew looked away with a blush and said

"My ass feels so empty, please, you need to fill it~" Matthew moan turning himself around so that his ass faced Gilbert. While on Gilbert's side, he swiftly undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Matthew turned around just in time to see Gilbert stiff member. Matthew felt drool fall from his mouth as he turned himself and moved closer to his 'lord'. Matthew, through half lidded licked the member in front of his face. Gilbert gasped and gripped Matthew's hair, encouraging him to take him into his mouth. Matthew smiled lightly and slipped the head in, swirling his tongue around it before he took in more of cock in front of him. It had a weird salty taste to it, but Matthew didn't let that get him down, because he didn't have anything they could use for lube, why not make this a little fun for the both of them. Gilbert's grip on his hair tightens as Gilbert let out a throaty moan.

"Mein Gott!" Gilbert moaned before ripping Matthew off his dick with a pop and pushed Matthew back down on the bed with Gilbert pinning his hands above his head as he began to push through the already prepped hole. Gilbert felt the muscle tighten at Gilbert's penetration and it felt heavenly and warm.

"Birdie… so tight." Gilbert moaned and he began to pull and push back in at a quickening pace. The intense feeling was unimaginable for Matthew.

"Gil~" Matthew yelled, biting his lips to suppress a moan. Gilbert smiled and leaning in and licked the blond salty neck, before biting down on a spot just as he pulled out and slammed back into the warmth that is of Matthew. The blond felt tears roll down his face out of pure bliss and pleasure that Gilbert was giving him. He felt that pressure in his lower stomach again and he knew he would last very long.

"Gil-bert… I d-don't-Ah~, think I c-can- mph, last much longer!" Matthew moaned.

"I'm right behind you Birdie!" Gilbert yelled as he left his neck and let Matthew's hand fall on his back and allowed him to dig his fingers into Gilbert's pale skin as he scream, releasing all over himself and Gilbert.

"Matthew!" Gilbert moaned as he filled Matthew up with his seed, before catching himself weakly above Matthew's form. He took this sill silence of pants and gasps, to admire his work. A dark purple hickey marked the Canadians as his and his alone.

"Birdie?" Gilbert asked softly noticing that the blond pass out and was no sleeping soundly under Gilbert. The Prussian chuckled at the sleeping boy. The albino took off the remainder of his cloths and pulled the covers up to cover them up. Gilbert smiled softy and pulled Matthew into his chest and kissed him on the top of his head, whispering sweet dream into him.

"I love you Matthew, sweet dreams."


End file.
